ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam
The ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice (∞ Justice) is an advanced mobile suit secretly built by ZAFT's rogue Clyne Faction, based on the earlier ZGMF-X09A Justice. It utilizes a new engine design and advanced weaponry that give it several times the combat ability of the original Justice. Infinite Justice has a detachable backpack/subflight lifter similar to that of its predecessor, and is armed with head- and chest-mounted CIWS, two beam sabers, a beam rifle, leg-mounted beam blades, and a shield that mounts a large beam boomerang/saber, a beam shield generator, and an extensional arrestor like that of the ZGMF-600 GuAIZ. Infinite Justice's Fatum-01 subflight lifter is armed with two beam cannons, two short beam sabers mounted on the back of the two beam cannons, a nosetip-mounted beam saber and two wing-mounted beam blades similar to those of the ZGMF-X88S Gaia. Infinite Justice's joints and hands are silver colored, which appears to be a purely cosmetic feature. Its companion unit ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom has gold joints and hands. Like its predecessor, the Infinite Justice can dock with a METEOR unit. The ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice uses an updated version of the operating system [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex]]. Infinite Justice makes its debut in Cosmic Era 74, arriving on Earth together with the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom during the ZAFT invasion of Orb. It is delivered to Athrun Zala personally by Lacus Clyne, who pilots the Infinite Justice through atmospheric re-entry and lands in the Archangel's mobile suit hangar to give it to Athrun. After talking with Lacus, Athrun takes off in the Infinite Justice to back-up Kira in the Strike Freedom, who was battling both the ZGMF-X42S Destiny and the ZGMF-X666S Legend and manages to chop off Destiny's wrist despite Athrun being injured before the fight. The Justice also plays a highly prominate role in the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. First, Athrun disables both Shinn Asuka's Destiny and Lunamaria Hawke's Impulse, then, Athrun cripples the Minerva by utilizing the multiple beam cutters on the Justice's Fatum-01 backpack to destroy the Minerva's spaceflight engines, lastly, Athrun use the Justice's backpack, along with help from Neo Lorrnoke's ORB-01 Akatsuki's DRAGOONs, to destroy Requiem. When the battle is brought to an end, the Infinite Justice rescues both Shinn and Lunamaria. Mechanics While the Strike Freedom is armed with many long-ranged weapons like DRAGOONSs, the Infinite Justice has many Hand to Hand combat weapons, like beam boomerangs. Thanks to a subflight lifter on its back capable of flying alongside the MS and as a sublifter used to sweep under its feet and then act as a pedestal or more exactly like a over-sophisticated GUUL unit, the Infinite Justice can keep paces with most MS, due to increased agility and flight capabilities of the subflight lifter. When landing/docking, the subflight lifter's wings can be swept back to take less space when being stored. The Subflight lifter holds six engines, two large on top and four beneath the wings. It should also be noted that the front edge of the wings are equipped with beam blades like the MR-Q17X Griffon-2 model found on the ZGMF-X88S Gaia. Since its pilot, Athrun Zala, used quite a lot the X09A's SFL-SubFlight Lifter, as a battering ram during Jachin Due and the invasion of ORB, the beam blades should cut through any solid body unfortunately present at that time( Near the end of the Second Bloody Valentine war, Athrun used the new sublifter's beam cutters to destroy all of the Minerva's engines). Though the Gatlings and other omni-directional beam cannons set over the wings of the X09A Justice's subflight lifter are no longer present, the two original high-caliber beam cannons are still there and have quite a margin of movement, which allows them to be aimed in nearly every direction. If the subflight lifter were to fly on its own, remote-controlled by the pilot, the two cannons could be used to attack the enemy from afar. Otherwise, it is stiil usable when the MS stands on it.Infinite Justice doesn't wander off the X09A's design too much and even has improvements. The head and chest have been modified, as well as the legs, the subflight lifter and the boomerangs. Like the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, the Infinite Justice has a beam shield generator shield, which is equipped with a beam boomerang, which, when still strapped to the shield, can be used as saber, much like the ZGMF-X13A Providence's MA-MV05A beam saber/composite armed shield combination.The Infinite Justice can use both beam sabers.The head contains four fire-linked MMI-GAU27D like Gatling CIWS for short range engagements and missile interception. Trivia * The Infinite Justice was originally to be called the "Knight Justice", but the name was later changed. * Infinite Justice's head crest displays the text "X-19A DICIANNOVE", which means "Nineteen" in Italian and is a reference to the Infinite Justice's model number. * Infinite Justice is the former name of Operation: Enduring Freedom, part of the US War on Terror. * The Infinite Justice is the only unit of Athrun Zala that has survived, the Aegis and Justice were both self-detonated for different causes, the ZAKU Warrior he took from Armoury One was destroyed upon re-entry, the Saviour was damaged beyond repair by the Freedom, and the GOUF Ignited he stole was destroyed by Shinn. *The Infinite Justice is the only other Gundam that wasn't damaged in the assault on Requiem aside from it's FATUM-01 jetpack being self - destructed inside Requiem's cannon. The other Gundam that was unharmed during that time was the Akatsuki. Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits